Sandpiper
aww heck yea new sona :> This gurlo belongs to this odd oddity, so, claws off! I can add categories and spellcheck myself, thanks "Oh, poor, poor Juniper! How dare you! She loved you! And now you attempted to KILL her! What's your PROBLEM?" Appearance "Dragon go bye-bye." Personality "Let your beautiful weirdness shine through!" You'd be pretty accurate if you called Sandpiper crazy, because she is. Normally, being the weird goofball she is, she's either naming basketballs or yelling at somebody about offending Juniper, the poor, sweet, innocent football who recently broke up. (I love you Juniper) Although, Piper can tend to be snappish towards others, especially when she's in an bad mood. She'll usually tend to be more sarcastic and pessimistic when she's feeling this way. But Piper is trying to be more optimistic, but, to her, it's HARD. She considers herself more of a realist, telling her opinion. So, Sandpiper has quite strong opionons, and it's really difficult to change her mind about them, or anything. This indicates that Sandpiper is a stubborn as a mule, and likes to get her way. Sandy is not snobbish, though, and does not think of herself as better than others, but takes a lot of pride in herself and holds her head high. Sometimes she can get selfish, but most of the time, she'd be happy to share. A feisty thing, Sandy's not afraid to get into arguements and enjoys yelling at the top of her lungs. Sadly, though, Sandy sucks at good comebacks, and usually just ends the argument with a snarl and a glare. But Sandpiper actually has a big heart and feels bad when others are lonely, or upset. She'll do anything she can to help others, but she especially has a soft spot for animals. If she sees and animal in pain, Piper will do anything and everything she can. She hates to see animals suffering, and in shelters with their lives at stake, she wants to just grab them and take them out. She got both of her pets from a shelter, so she is really supportive of animal rescue groups and no-kill shelters. Being highly claustrophobic, Piper hates to be cooped up in places, and much rather sit at the end instead of the middle. She HATES crowds, because there's too many dragons! If you touch her, she will immediately give you a look, and squirm about to get the feeling out of her head. Sandpiper is usually shy at first when she meets others or goes to some sort of gathering, but will seriously start to go crazy and are stupid when she warms up to you. Sandy is very creative and very logical, but she is a thinker, and is very good a logic puzzles for some reason?? She's very smart and a really fast reader. When others are reading allowed, she gets SUPER annoyed, because she's always ahead of them, and gets stuck. She hates to eat food that is not natural and healthy. Even looking at one of those hamburgers from a fast food restaurant will make her gag. Sandpiper is very competitive, and when she's competing, she's in her zone, focused, determined, and going to win. Sandy can be focused when she wants to be, which is rare, because she is easily distracted. Biography I wish I knew more about my past, it's like I was only told minor DETAILS!" Relationships "It's a miracle my friends can put up with me," Trivia "I told you so! hA! Gallery "sToP! nO! DON'T PUSH ME THAT WAY, nOOOO! hELp!"Category:Content (Animal56) Category:SandWings Category:SeaWings Category:MudWings Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Athlete) Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets